


The Messenger

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: The Messenger is in the Riverlands.
Kudos: 2





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Bored while waiting for stuff to re-download. So dont be surprised if it sucks and im too lazy to change za post dates. Seriously, im warning you, it prolly sucks.

???

A crow in the riverlands has been circling the twins for a while now, looking for a place to land. 

Until high laughter can be heard atop the tower in the middle of quite a big bridge, that has more towers at both ends. 

"It's done, the raven just arrived." An old man started as the raven landed on an open window away from view. The raven saw the old man from the side, in the middle of the room talking to what appeared to be his sons, as they all had the same weasel look.

"What arrived?" Asked a man in all black, including his facial hair.

"Did I not just say? A raven you dolt" the old man sneered. "The raven from tywin lannister, agreeing to the terms i sent him. All we have to do is kill robb stark, his whore wife and his bitch of a mother. Tywin says the boltons by way of Roose Bolton will be helping us. Then the freys will finally be ruling the riverlands and the boltons will be ruling the north" The old man finished with an ugly smile on his face. 

"Why do we have to kill robb starks whore wife and his bitch of a mother?" Asked the man in all black. "We could just keep them for a bit of fun" he finished with just as ugly a smile as the old man.

At that moment the raven unfurled his wings and flew away, heading west. It didnt take long until the raven found the woods that were its destination. It landed on a branch close to a man appearing to be asleep against a mound that dwarfed the man in size. After looking at the man's face the raven felt a small jolt as the man started to squirm as if awakening. 

????

The man started to awaken, as he started sitting up, from the mound he was leaning against. He opened his eyes just as his eyes started returning back to their original grey color so dark they could be black, from the white they just were. His long black hair reached his shoulders, and his growing dark facial hair almost at a full beard marked him as a northerner. 

The man stood up and made sure his weapons were still in their correct place before moving over to fix his horse. The sword had a white wolf's head and red stones for eyes. If the man were to unsheathe the sword, it would reveal the sword to be valyrian steel. His dagger was also still in place as he swung the belt around his waist while walking over to the horse. He had some distance to cover. 

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?" A man yelled with an emblem of two bridges on his coat. He was riding from the entrance to the bridge down towards a man that had been spotted riding towards the bridge. 

"Peace, friend, i am merely a messenger, here to deliver a letter to the lord of the crossing, Walder Frey, of great importance." The man all in black stated back. As he got closer to the men that had the twins emblem on their clothing, he covered the wolf's head pommel with his left hand, keeping the reigns in his right, until laying them down to retrieve the letter from the inside of his long black cloak. 

"Here is the letter, good men of the Twins" he started as he extended his right arm, the letter extending out of his right hand. 

"Fuck off, what do we look like to you?" A man of the twins bit off to the stranger dressed in black.

"You look like good and loyal men of the twins, that serve Lord Walder Frey, lord of the crossing. This has important information regarding the war of the five kings. Lord walder might even be able to share this information with King Robb -- 

The men of the twins both spit on the ground at the mention of king robb. "Why should we give a fuck about KING robb? After the insult and dishonor he brought upon house frey with his broken oaths and broken promises? Fuck king robb and fuck you, bastard" 

The man in black's grip tightened upon the wolfs head. Underneath his grip, the wolf's head looked to be snarling. "Did king robb really break his oath? An oath sworn upon the point of a sword is no true oath. It also isnt honorable to force promises for use of a fucking bridge, Maybe a frey isnt worthy enough to marry a king, let alone a Stark of Winterfell. The frey's are the least able to talk about broken oaths and promises, you made oaths and promises to the riverlands and riverlords and yet you stayed at the twins until Robb stark came down from the north. Late lord walder frey has no standing, if he gets insulted, he deserves it, because he brought it on himself and his house. Now take this fucking letter and deliver it to him" The man finished, his voice having gotten progressively louder and louder with each word. 

The men from the twins both put their hands on their swords by the end , preparing for a possible attack. "Fuck you, ba--" the first man from the twins started before a dagger flew into his eye.

The man in black turned to the remaining man of the twins and snarled; "pick up the fucking letter and deliver it to walder frey, my patience has run out for weasely fucking shithead freys that think they are owed the world, when they deserve a sword through the bowels, before i kill you and wait until they send more of you useless fucks, maybe one of them will deliver the letter" 

the man in black glared intensely at the remaining man as he took the letter. After the man turned his horse and started riding back towards the twins, the man in black rode forward enough to retrieve his dagger from the eye socket of the dead frey. 

"Go on, return to the twins, maybe they will send some men after me" he stated to the horse before giving it a smack to motivate it to move after turning it back to the twins.

????

The raven was back to standing on the window, waiting. Thankfully it didnt have to wait long until a few of the same men from earlier entered, along with the man with a letter in his hand.

"Lord frey, a letter for you." The man stated as he walked close enough to drop it front of Lord Walder Frey.

The old man named Lord Walder Frey, looked up at the man that just dropped the letter on his desk. 

"Letter? Who delivered this letter and why?" Walder questioned.

"He was dressed all in black, he rode up to the twins from the west and said this letter was for you and it had information about the war. Not long after he threw a dagger through the eye of the man that went with me to meet him." The guard said.

"Did you kill him?" Walder asked.

"No, he threatened to kill me as well if i didnt take the letter and bring it to you." The guard continued. "When i returned i sent 10 riders after him. They might have even killed him by now and are returning with his body." The guard finally finished.

"Good, maybe you arent completely useless." Walder said as he picked up and opened the letter.

The Raven found that funny. Walder and the Twins wont be seeing those men ever again. The raven focused back on the frey dressed in black, maybe he can be black walder.

"Well? What does the letter say?" Black walder asked after seeing his grandfather's face change as he read the letter.

"Nothing, you idiot, just a joke from some dead man" Walder hissed, as he put down the letter.

Black walder grabbed the letter as he spoke "if its nothing, then i might as well read it."

To Lord Walder Frey, Former Lord of the Crossing and Former head of house Frey.

I know what you did, and i know what you are planning. You have 1 day to ride south to present 

Yourself, your sons, and your grand sons for judgment and punishment to the King, Robb Stark

You will leave your soldiers at the twins. You will tell the King all of your treasons, and that

Of your house and the allies involved in yours and tywin's treachery against the realm

And against the gods. If you do not, i will destroy the entirety of the twins and house Frey.

Signed.

The messenger.

Black walder sneered after having finished the letter. He looked back to his grandfather.

"Will we be doing what the letter says?" Black walder asked.

"Of course not, you fool. Its nothing but a trick. No 1 man or woman can kill all of us. We will be continuing with the plan, the boltons and the freys will end the starks and their allies and we will finally take what should have been ours all along. We will be taking what tywin promised us" Walder spat at his grandson.

As Walder continued planning with his sons and grandsons about what they were going to do at the wedding, and where to place the crossbowmen, none of them heard the raven fly away back to the forest to the west. 

????

The man in black awoke again a day later to the sounds of horses eating grass around his campsite. Again the man stood up from his laying against the mound, stretched and put his sword belt on. The man gave a quick glance at what remained of the rabbits he had for dinner last night after the riders were dealt with. 

"Go ahead, you can finish up the rabbits, we have some things to do today, and im sure once they see me, they are going to send more men out to me" the man in black spoke.

but there was nothing visible to hear as the sun was still a awhile from being visible in the sky. Until movement from behind the trees revealed glowing red eyes. As the red eyes got closer and entered the camp, they were connected to a big animal, a wolf, almost as big as the horses walking around. Covered in thick pure white fur. He looked exactly like the pommel of the sword that the man had just tied the belt around his waist as he fixed his horse and got ready to ride away.

"You know what to do, Ghost." The man finished, as he turned his horse and started riding off east towards the twins, and ghost finished what remained of the cooked rabbits.

????

The guard on the wall on one end of the twins recognized the man riding back towards the twins, still a few miles away. He was dressed all in black. He did a double take after he remembered he sent men out to find him and kill him. Maybe because they didnt return, the men simply didnt find him yet. With any luck they will return as we ride out to kill him.

"Arm up men! He is back!" The guard from the previous day yelled. They armed up and gathered their horses to ride out and meet the man in black. 

After riding for a bit, they finally got into range of the man wearing all black. Except for what looks like a white tipped sword for a pommel.

"Halt, bastard!" The guard yelled. "Did you really think you could just ride up and kill us all, all by yourself?" The guard mockingly laughed. "Whats your name? I want to know the name of the man we are going to kill. Might even pay a visit to your family." The guard finally finished.

The man in black looked at each of the 5 men in turn before returning back to the guard he recognizes from yesterday and smiles. It is a wolfish smile, a snarl, showing his teeth, almost dripping blood.

"My name? I have many names, friend. Bastard, man without honor, demon. I have a name that i was given by my mother and i have a name i was given by my uncle. But you wont live long enough to know both. You can call me, Jon Snow." Jon Snow finished while putting his hands on his weapons.

"Ha, bastard! You wont be able to kill us. Your whore of a moth--" the guard on the left end fell off his horse after his eye was pierced by the dagger thrown by jon snow.

"Did you not even bother to warn them? You were here yesterday afterall." Jon snow taunted at the guard in the middle.

"Fuck off, bastard, i still have 3 friends here to help dispose of you. You have nothing and nobody" the guard in the middle sniped back.

Jon Snow's grin widened as the guard finished.

"In the past, maybe i would have believed you. But, not anymore, and just because you cant see my friends, doesnt mean i dont have any" as Jon snow finished, the men saw movement behind the bastard. As they focused, they saw a huge flock of birds fly off out of the tree's behind jon snow and heard what could have been horses whinnying in panic, before putting their eyes back on the bastard.

"Well, do you have any last words, bastard?" The guard in the middle snarled at Jon Snow as his remaining 3 friends startes riding towards Jon. The riders stopped a few paces away from the bastard as it looked like a flash of color changed at his eyes.

Jon Snow grinned back at the guard behind the friends he sent forward, to their death. 

"As a matter of fact, i do, only really the 1 word is important" Jon Snow replied.

"Yea? What word is that, bastard?" The guard taunted.

Jon snow grinned from the guard in the back before looking to the guards right in front of him. Even though jon didnt yell, the word, nevertheless, traveled loud enough for the guard to hear it in the back.

"DRACARYS" erupted from Jon Snow's mouth as the guards all heard something, which caused them to turn back to the twins in horror as the gate closest to them erupted into blue flames before tumbling down into the water below. The tower closest following right after, burned and destroyed from the destructive blue flame, tumbling into the water, sinking or getting carried downstream.

When the guards turned around, their initial shock having worn off, they stopped from a new shock as jon snow's eyes were a glowing purple storm. Until one of the guards was dragged off his horse by a huge white blur. 

Jon snow and his horse moved forward slicing off the head of the 2nd guard before he could even think to use his spear. A problem the 3rd guard didnt have as his brother fell. He stayed out of the spears range, so his horse didnt get hit either, before jon took the spear stuck in the ground after its previous owner having dropped it upon losing his head. He threw the spear right into the middle of the 3rd man's chest before he too lost his head. Leaving just 1, the guard in the back. The guard that hasnt taken his eyes off the destruction as the tower and gate from the other end of the bridge fall into the water, and all it contained. Leaving only the tower in the middle intact. 

The dragon, having finished, landed on the ground behind jon. When the beast reared up and unleashed a long devastating roar with its wings and entire body stretched, a mountain of hardened white scales with some blue mixed in. it looked like it could easily match the bridge of the Twins. The guard couldnt move. Pierced by a set of purple and a set of blue eyes.

"What do you know, i was wrong." Jon Snow quipped with the horse inching closer and closer to the final guard. "You did live long enough to hear my other name. I am the son of rhaegar targaryen and lyanna stark-targaryen. She named me Daemon before she died." Jon finished before removing the last guard's head. The last guard too shocked and scared to even move. 

Jon Snow retrieved his dagger and looked back to the dragon, giving it a smile before petting the snout, that was pushed into him.

"Good girl." Jon said, before continuing; What do you say, lya? Should we pay old walder a visit? Im sure he is itching to have his head removed." Jon finished as lya snorted and lowered her wing.

Jon Snow

Walking up to walder's room would have been boring, if not for the occasional frey that needed killing. Finally after a few minutes there stood a door with the twins at the top middle. 

"Time to say hello." Jon murmured to himself before kicking it open and spotting an old man sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room. Something seemed out of place, he looked calm. So before stepping into the room the raven on the window gave a quick scan of the room and spotted black walder hiding in the corner holding a sword in his right hand. 

Jon held his sword in his right hand, but kept the dagger hidden in his left as he walked into the room to greet Walder Frey. 

"Greetings former lord walder" jon started, and as soon I crossed the threshold, black walder took a swing from right to left, letting me knock his sword further to the left and stabbing him in the armpit with the dagger in my left hand, causing him to drop his sword and for me to finish him by stabbing him through the throat with Longclaw. 

"Sorry, i was interrupted." Jon started, wiping his dagger on black walder before moving back to walder frey. 

"What the fuck do you want bastard?" Walder Frey spat. "The Realm will hear about how you murdered my house unjustly"

"Oh, the realm will most certainly hear about this, late lord walder frey." I snarled at him as i move forward and stab him through the throat.

"Now that that unpleasantness is over, its time to find your letters from tywin lannister." I say to walders dead body.

Making sure to search the desk drawers and grabbing all the papers on the top of the desk and shoving them into a satchel after having read them. Its time to wait for robbs host to arrive for the wedding.

The next night.

The raven could see the host moving cautiously, from the lack of what used to be the Twins. Multiple men and a few women in the front with weapons drawn, As they slowly moved forward. When they got close enough the raven flew off into the camp as the men started erecting tents in anticipation of staying here through the night, each having different sigils

"Greetings, friends!" The man in black, with his hood covering his face, and his left hand covering the wolf's head pommel, yelled to the advancing group.

"Who goes there?" An older man in a black armor chest piece with what looked like a fish in the middle and greying hair, exclaimed.

"I am merely a messenger. Who are you?"

"I am the brynden "blackfish" tully, i am accompanied by maege and dacey mormont, great jon umber, roose bolton, catelyn stark, glover, manderly and the king robb stark" the blackfish pointed to each as he introduced.

The messenger grabbed one of the satchels by his side as he started talking. " well, met, my lords and my ladies." The messenger started before looking at roose bolton and continuing. "So, you are roose bolton, lord of the dreadfort?"

"Yes, i am roose bolton. Who are you? Roose said with barely any effort

"I have already introduced myself as the messenger, i have something that might interest you." The messenger stated while lifting the satchel and presenting it

The blackfish came forward the rest of the way to take the satchel and take it back to roose bolton. The group all stood around roose as he received the satchel and looked inside it, revealing a head to the group of men and women. Upon seeing the the head, most of the men and women entered a hostile stance towards the messenger. Roose bolton didnt appear to have any reaction.

"What is the meaning of this!" The blackfish roared as he too brandished his sword.

The messenger having ignored everyone but roose bolton, smiled while looking at him, which was hidden by the hood. "Do you recognize him, my lord? The messenger asked.

"No, he does not look familiar" roose bolton replied evenly.

"Has it been such a long time since you have set eyes on reek, my lord?" The messenger replied equally as evenly.

The messenger continued, "while his head was still attached, he called himself reek and was helping theon in keeping winterfell, until theon sent him with silver to find soldiers to help him keep winterfell defended. Do you know what reek returned with, my lord? Men with the flayed man sigil. Bolton men. These bolton men were hailed as allies as they got closer to ser rodrik's and clay cerwyn's host, besieging winterfell. What do you think the bolton men, did next, my lord, bolton?" The messenger finished

"How would i know what reek did? I have been down here." Roose said lightly

"Is that so, lord bolton? So you didnt give your men you kept at the dreadfort orders? Otherwise why else would they take orders from a man like reek? Interestingly, when reek went to shake ser rodrik's hand, he swung a sword at him with the other hand, if reek had not been distracted by a raven, he might have even removed ser rodrik's arm. Then the bolton men started attacking the loyal stark men." As the messenger finished, nearly everyone was looking at roose bolton with suspicion and hatred. 

"Why, roose bolton, would bolton men be attacking stark men trying to re-take winterfell? They have been destroyed for their betrayal, by the way. So if you want to save the soldiers you have here, you might as well just admit what you did and suffer the punishment. If not, your men will join you in death"

"I am a loyal stark man, and you are lying." Roose bolton replied.

"Am i? That head belongs to reek, but he also has a different name, that of ramsay snow, and when he was alive, he was your bastard son. How else would he have commanded bolton men? other than yourself of course. I have something special in the second satchel." The messenger said as his grin increased and he extended the second satchel to the black fish. Then continuing. "In that satchel are all the letters you and tywin lannister sent walder frey discussing the plot to murder as many of the northerner's as possible including King Robb Stark, his pregnant wife and his mother Catelyn Stark. Why do you think the twins no longer exist? Make no mistake roose bolton, you will not be leaving here alive. Any soldiers that dont bend the knee will either be sent to the watch or killed. Either i will or robb will take your head, the rest, the king can handle."

"Oh, and you are going to kill all my men yourself, will you?" Roose replied

"Of course not, what can one man or woman do against thousands?" The messenger replied as his grin was momentarily revealed.

"You bastard--" roose bolton started as maege and dacey smashed him in the back of the legs with their maces.

As the messenger was getting ready to turn back, he kept his grin on roose bolton, "not anymore, lord bolton. I bid you farewell. I take it you will be taking his head, King Robb?" The messenger finished, looking at the king.

"Yes, someone fetch me a block." King Robb finally said as he left his daze, after finding out about the plot to kill his family. It didnt take long before Roose boltons head rolled away from his body. 

"Get the rest of our men and surround the boltons, its time we ask them about their loyalties." King Robb ordered, and then turned around to go find talisa and make sure she is safe. 

The rest of them gave a quick look at the messenger turning around and starting to walk away before they started walking away, back to their camp, except for the blackfish.

"Where are you going? What kind of a messenger are you?" The blackfish asked the man in black, quickly, before he was too far away.

"I have further messages to send to the realm, blackfish. As for what kind of a messenger i am, I should think that would be obvious. I am a messenger of death." The messenger finished before walking away. He did have messages to deliver to the realm afterall, especially tywin lannister. 

Eventually the messenger, was no longer in view. A few days later , after the northern army departed back south, minus a few Bolton soldiers, every major holdfast, including Kings landing and Casterly Rock, received the same letter, signed from the messenger. 

This message is being sent to the realm, as a warning and a promise. Tywin Lannister has 

plotted to commit crimes against the northerners and the realm at large by trying to have the now

Extinct Boltons and Frey's to violate guest rights and murder the northern lords, their allies, but most

Especially, to murder King Robb Stark, his pregnant wife and Catelyn Stark. Roose Bolton and 

Late Lord Walder Frey admitted their and Tywin's part in the plot before they were executed for

Their crimes. Any allies to the lannisters are hereby ordered to abandon any and all alliance to tywin 

and The lannisters, and return to their own lands and homes, otherwise they will be found as equally 

guilty as the lannisters and will be punished in the same manner. The people in Kings Landing have

2 weeks to bring Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister, False King Joffrey Waters, Sansa Stark and the 

House Stark greatsword Ice to Harrenhal. If these demands are not met, i will destroy 1 holdfast in

The westerlands for every day, that these demands are not met. If, after i have destroyed every 

major holdfast in the west and these demands are still not met, i will finish by destroying everything

And everyone within Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Then i will turn my eye towards any remaining

Lannister's, Lannister allies and Kings Landing. 

Signed.

The messenger.


End file.
